spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Bikini Bottom (episode)
'''Battle For Bikini Bottom '''is an upcoming episode of PLWTR. Trainscript at Chum Bucket Plankton: Okay, you know what I’m tired of Krabs! All my life is a dispute with him. Karen: So how are you going to try but fail to win the dispute this time? Plankton: Well, I have got the perfect idea. evilly. Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Money, money, money, having sex with money, ah, imagine that. open and Plankton comes to Mr. Krabs office. Plankton! I hope you aren’t here to steal me formula! up Plankton. Plankton: Relax, Eugene. I just want to compromise. Mr. Krabs: What in Neptune’s belly are you talking about? Plankton: Me and you issue a civil war. Half the Bikini Bottomites on your side, half on mine. If I win, I get the Krabby Patty Formula. Mr. Krabs: Well, what do I get if I win? Plankton: Uh, how about this penny? out penny. Mr. Krabs: What a beautiful penny. Deal! But one question. Plankton: What? Mr. Krabs: What Bikini Bottomites will side with you? None of them like you. Plankton: Hmm. noises from the kitchen and Plankton and Mr. Krabs go to the kitchen. SpongeBob: No, I am asking her out! Patrick: No, me! SpongeBob: Me! Patrick: Me! Mr. Krabs: Hold on, boys. What’s all this squabbling about? SpongeBob: Well, Patrick and I saw this hot girl and we both like her, but we want to ask her out. Patrick: Well, I saw her first. SpongeBob: Hey, that was me. Patrick: You can keep thinking that but we both know it was me. Plankton: Wait, you 2 are fighting right now and you hate each other? SpongeBob: Yeah. Plankton: Well, perfect timing. Me and Krabs here are about to cause a civil war. How about you join my side, Patrick and SpongeBob join Krabs side. SpongeBob: Okay. to Mr. Krabs. I hope you’re ready to lose, Patrick. Patrick: You will lose. Just one question. Plankton, am I on your left side or right side? Plankton: Oh, brother. Patrick: I have a brother? Plankton: Just come here. Patrick: Yes sir. to Plankton. Mr. Krabs: Okay, we have both got one soldier, but how are we going to decide about the other Bikini Bottomites though? cuts to outside the Krusty Krab. Attention, all! Fred: What is that fat guy yelling about? Tom: I don’t know, but it sounds interesting. Mr. Krabs: The Battle for Bikini Bottom is among us! We have the side of the Krusty Krab and the side of the Chum Bucket. Now, here is the team captain for the Krusty Krab! waves and everyone cheers. Plankton: And here is the captain for the Chum Bucket! waves and everyone boos. Patrick: Wow, people really like me! Plankton: Now, choose your team! Fred: I’m on team Chum Bucket! Tom: Well, I’m on team Krusty Krab! the people go to the Krusty Krab side and half to the Chum Bucket side. Plankton: The war is among us! SpongeBob: Are you ready to lose, Patrick? Patrick: You will lose, Sponge. SpongeBob: We’ll see about that. Mr. Krabs: Let the battle begin! start attacking. Tom: Take that, Fred! rock at Fred. Fred: My leg! bounces at Fred and hits Tom. Tom: My leg! Fred: Hey, only I can say that! Tom: Pff, what are you gonna do, kill me? Fred: Actually, yes. out chainsaw Tom: OH, um… sorry? AAAAAAAAAAH! Tom’s Wife: No! Tom! I will avenge youuuuu! battle to the death, and that’s when SpongeBob and Patrick are the last two standing SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: SpongeBob! of the sudden they run as fast as the can to eachother Patrick: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- SpongeBob: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- then it is shown that they were going in slow motion the whole entire time Both: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- of the sudden they look on the ground and see the hot girl they were talking about earlier Hot Girl: Help.. me- hot girl dies in front of them SpongeBob: Wha-... what have we done? Patrick: I don’t know buddy, but i think it’s bad… SpongeBob: Hey I have an idea! Patrick: What? and Patrick makes the dead body take off all her clothes, and they turn on the radio “Its getten hot in here, so take off all yo clothes!”] Plankton: WHAT THE FU- end Trivia *The ending was a reference to a Channel Chasers episode, that being Worst of the Modern. Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kingshire TV Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:PLWTR Episodes